The subject system and method are generally directed to viewing and editing electronic circuit designs on circuit design editors. The system and method generally provide for the indication of violations of layout criteria in an electronic circuit design even when violations occur in an undisplayed, “off-screen” portion of the design, and for suitable guidance to lead a designer to correct the layout.
Modern electronic circuits and circuit boards are immensely complex, and the design thereof equally so. Robust circuit design editors have therefore become increasingly important to the design process. Such editors allow a circuit designer or design team to arrange and rearrange various circuit components or elements and the interconnections therebetween, for later manufacture of the resulting circuit design. These editors typically provide visual interfaces, to allow the designer to see the arrangement of circuit elements. Additional benefits in many editors include automated measures for monitoring the design to confirm that its elements suitably comply with predetermined criteria such as, for example, signal timing between starting and ending points of a signal path, minimum and maximum voltage within elements, and minimum spacing between elements.